When the Hunter meets the Dragon
by Driver1985
Summary: When the City Hunter Ryo Saeba meets the Dragon of Dojima, what will their future hold? hey folks, first story, but i had this one in my mind for a while. please tell me if you find something wrong


Ryo was once again running away from Kaori, to have his fun in the latenight district. And not doing that stupid flyer action. But this time, he had to go further away, because his beautiful (he writer, don't put words in my mouth) female partner already know almost all his fun spots and coming there, her giant hammer already swinging. So there he was, in a part of Tokio he visited not so often. Even he knew better as to get into trouble here, because the Tojo Clan, a big Yakuza organisation, rules here. And they are not nice to troublemakers. On the big sign on the entrance reads Kamurocho. He knew some spots in there he likes. So the black-haired, young believing man began to stroll inside the fun district and looks around. Maybe he can invite some Girl to a coffee. careful to hide his Gun, a Magnum 375, under his Blue Jacked, he wandered around and locked at the signs of the different shops. There where also many beautiful girls, but something was of. He could not really get into flirting, he could feel something. Something big. As he wandered deeper, he heard multiple times a name from the local Yakuza. Kiryu. The Dragon. He tried to remember, where he heard this Name before. Was it Saeko who mentioned him? The only woman he could not say no to, if she asked him for a favour. Not only because she was a hidden supermodel, but also because she worked for the police of Tokyo. And she was one of the best. always there if someone needed the law brought down on them. And if she required some help in a case, she knew who to ask. The most feared mercenary/bounty hunter in the city. Ryo Saeba. All bad guys knew his name. And if not and they got on his hit list, they remember him as a devil with a gun. He smirks, as he remembered his last mission. Some guy kidnapped the daughter of a Police officer, so Saeko asked him if he could help. Because she used her special bargain chip, he said yes. That bargain chip was a pretty short dress. He grumbles at that memory, because as soon he agreed, he felt a giant hammer on his head, all while his Friend Saeko looked surprised and giggled all girly. Yes she knew how to bring him in. And she also knew he would not touch her, even if Kaori wouldn't hit him with her hammer. But even after all this time, he could not care less about the pain. That was something that the kidnapper learned the hard way. Because this Guy dared to hurt Kaori, his friend and partner. And if someone threatens his friends, he knows no mercy. He will protect all he cared about. Even his biggest rival and comrade, Umibozu. He smiles every time he gets into his little coffee shop that he runs with his wife. The coffee was bad, and his bickering with him was always a source of laughter inside the shop. But Ryo knew, even half blind, this giant, muscular, bald man could hit a fly with his guns from half a mile distance. While he thought of his friends, something caught his eye. He saw a big, evil looking man coming down the street, smoking a cigarette, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Just from the look of it he spelled Yakuza. But for Ryo, something was different. This guy was not the typical Yakuza. He seemed to have a heavy burden, something he carried around with a purpose and pride. As they crossed each other on this busy street, they looked each other in the eyes. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they muster each other. And then Ryo knew. If they ever would fight seriously against each other, no one would leave unscathed. The man looked too, getting to the same conclusion. But he also saw the air of Justice and honor around this man. Not like the other people he run into recently. So he bowed to Ryo and walked away. Ryo stands there and watches him strolling around the next corner, then he smiles, knowing whatever happens, the next time they see each other, some new adventure will begin. Now all he needed was some company for the evening.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME"

Ryo stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. That was a female voice.

He began to ran, right in the same street the other man vanished just a minute ago. Somehow he knew he had to rescue her. And maybe after that she was happy and agrees to a date with him. As he run around the corner, he saw a man flying out of a dark alley.

"... I guess that means it is this way." He thought as he got into the alley. There he saw something he would remember.

In the middle of the Alley stood the same man he saw just a while ago. But now he felt his strength. It was overwhelming. Behind him was a woman, who Ryo believed was screaming earlier.

"you will pay for what you did to us. We will remember it" spoke a man on the ground. Ryo saw the pin on his Jacked, which identified him as a Yakuza from a small family of the Tojo Clan. The man who beat him just looked down and then turned away to the woman.

"are you hurt?" he asked in his deep voice. The female looked up and smiled happy "no, you came just in time mister. Thank you very much. It isn't much, but please, take this" she hold out some money, but her protector refused it. " I don't need you money, your thanks are enough for me. Do you need someone to take you home?"

"no thank you, I think I'm save now." She answered.

Suddenly the man on the ground stands up and pulls out a knife. But before the man could even move an inch closer, he felt something cold pressing on his back.

"nanana, it isn't very honourable, to stab a man in the back, don't you think so?" Ryo smirks as he presses his magnum deeper into the back of the Yakuza. This one turns around and stares at him.

"so you are with him. Well today I'm outnumbered. Stand up guys, we go to the boss and report." The Yakuza walked away, so Ryo put his gun again under his jacked. "you all right?" he asked the other man.

"yes thank you for the safe. My name is Kiryu Kazuma. Can I know your name?" the man named Kiryu asked.

"of course, my name is Ryo Saeba. And no need to thank me either, I was just around as I heard her scream. So milady, I hope you have a safe trip home." Ryo turns around, only to pump into someone. As he looked down, he saw his Friend Saeko, with Kaori not far behind. "oh just my luck, I even couldn't have one drink."

"well, I think this time Kaori isn't that angry, because we have a Job for you." Saeko said and pointed to the man beside her. "this is my colleague, Date Makoto. We need you to protect someone."

"I heard many great things about you mister Saeba, or should I call you City Hunter?" the man called Date said. His grey hair neatly camped back and his eyes awake, like a good police officer should be. Ryo grumbles something under his breath, about some depts needs to be paid first, as Kiryu stepped forward.

"hello Date, nice to see you. How is your daughter doing?" Kiryu asked Date like a old friend. The older man looked over to Kiryu and then back to Saeba. Then he laughs and looks back at Kiryu.

"she is still a little childish, but she asked about you Kiryu. But come, lets go to Serena's, I think some explanation are needed."


End file.
